harvestmoonfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Sum2k3
Hi, Harvest-Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Diskussion:Harvest Moon SNES. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Kato-cha (Diskussion) 15:45, 1. Jun. 2009 direkte Frage Hm, also, ich weiß nicht, warum mich das Wiki als Anspruchsperson angibt, da ich selber nur ein kleiner Bearbeiter bin, aber ich werde deine Frage gerne beantworten: Natürlich geht etwas; sieh dir mal den Harvest Moon: Back to Nature-Artikel an. Den habe ich von 0 auf 100 gebracht (ist natürlich noch nicht fertig :p) und ich habe nochnichteinmal bis ins dritte Jahr gespielt (nur 1000 mal neu angefangen). Auch wenn ich nicht der Admin hier bin, würd ich mich trotzdem freuen, wenn du hier n aktives Mitglied wirst. Ich denke, dass jede Hilfe willkommen ist. Hoffe auf gute Zusammenarbeit :) --Kato-cha 15:57, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hi. Ich muss mit dir mal ein paar generelle Dinge besprechen. Ich habe mir vorgestellt, bei HM:SNES zu schreiben, dass das Spiel an den drei Hauptschauplätzen gespielt wird: der Stadt, dem Gebirge und der Farm. Ich denke dass es sinnvoll wäre, wenn man diese drei Orte so benennt: Stadt (HM:SNES), Gebirge (HM:SNES) und Farm (HM:SNES), denn so kann man zwischen den drei Orten auch zwischen mehreren Spielen unterscheiden, denn alle drei Orte tauchen ja immer wieder auf, in fast allen Spielen. Man könnte dann zu jedem Artikel eine Übersichtskarte als Bild einbauen und erläutern, was es da so alles zu tun gibt. Und das ganze dann zu jedem Spiel. Man kann aber auch zu Farm lieber Hof sagen, wenn man nicht so auf Anglizismen steht. Was ist dir lieber? Dann muss man sich auch einigen, wie man die Hauptfigur benennt. Farmer, Junge, Bauer, irgendwie halt. Da es sich dabei ja immer um eine andere Figur handelt, braucht da auch jede seinen eigenen Artikel, allerdings kann man dazu überhaupt nichts besonderes schreiben. Stattdessen würde ich einen zentralen Artikel für alle Hauptfiguren aufführen. Oder? DelNorte 13:36, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Willst du es also Farm oder Hof nennen? Wenn du es Fram nennst, kannst du nämlich die Figur Farmer nennen, und das ist meiner Meinung nach leichter verständlich als Protagonist, da nicht jeder die Bedeutung dieses Wortes versteht. Dann kannst du den Begriff Farmerin auf Farmer weiterleiten und da drin dann alle facts rein schreiben. Da ja die Spielweise bei Harvest Moon mehr oder weniger frei ist und es nur eingeschränkt eine wirkliche Story gibt, kann man da höchstens die groben Handlungen zu Beginn aufschreiben, also warum gerade dieser Junge jetzt die Farm bewirtschaftet, und was am Ende des Spiels passiert. Aber das ganze Zwischendrin ist ja letztlich variabel. DelNorte 14:10, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Da würde ich lieber den Plural verwenden. Eigentlich macht man sowas nicht und bezeichnet Artikel im Singular, aber Ausnahmen sind durchaus zugelassen. Und in diesen Fällen ist der Plural auf jeden Fall besser, da man normalerweise mehr als nur ein Huhn und eine Kuh besitzt. So wie du es schon sagst, bei Pferd und Hund ist es der Singular weil es nur ein Exemplar davon gibt, aber die ganzen Tiere und ihre Produkte würde ich wirklich in der Mehrzahl aufführen. DelNorte 14:24, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab das tatsächlich gegoogelt und bin dann über ne wirklich tolle Seite gestolpert. Da stehen haufenweise Informationen drin. Das könnte für dich auch nützlich sein. Ich würde die Seite fast sogar als Informationsquelle ausweisen. Mal was anderes: Ich würde an deiner Stelle möglichst bald versuchen, die bereits virhandenen Bilder zu kategorisieren. Noch sind es ja nicht so wirklich viele, dann geht das noch flott. Das soll helfen, ein bestimmtes Bild zu einem bestimmten Thema zu finden. Genauso wie Artikel werden auch Bilder kategorisiert, aber natürlich brauchen Dateien eigene Kategorien. Du kannst dir das Schema aus dem FF-Almanach abschauen, das finde ich sehr gut. DelNorte 19:31, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Also mit Informationsquelle meinte ich, dass man diese Seite als Bezug ausweisen kann, wo Neulinge Infos sammeln können. Trotzdem sollte man selbstverständlich nicht irgendwelche Inhalte einfach kopieren, sondern man kann solche Seiten als Inspiration ansehen. DelNorte 19:48, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich schau mal drüber. Übrigens hab ich gesehen, dass du die Datei:Favicon.ico gelöscht hast. Das solltest du wieder rückgängig machen, denn diese Datei ist das kleine Symbol oben neben der URL der Seite und wird auch als Lesezeichen im Browser angezeigt. In diesem Fall ist das eine kleine Kuh. Das ist quasi das Mini-Logo dieses Wikis. DelNorte 15:10, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) 2k3 Interessierst du dich für den RPG-Maker? Dein Name deutet daraufhin. Da ich nicht weiß wer mir das geschrieben hat muss ich es bei mir beantworten... Die 2k3 bedeuted genauso wie bei dem RPG-Maker 2003, womit lediglich das Jahr gemeint ist.^^ Aber ja, ich spiele sehr gerne RPG-Maker Spiele um deine Frage dennoch zu beantworten. Sum2k3 16:01, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Erster Beitrag Sehr schön. Dann kann ich den Artikel ja von meiner To-Do-Liste löschen :D --Kato-cha 16:07, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Re: Wenn mehr User hier sind mach ich auch gerne wieder mit ;)--Link1205 19:39, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Diskussion Hi, es laufen einige Diskussionen auf der Hauptseite. Wäre schon, wenn du dich beteiligen könntest :) --Kato-cha 20:39, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Okay, ich danke dir :) --Kato-cha 20:45, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) re: nachbearbeitung Ja, einige sind okay, andere nicht; besonders auf die Artikel musst du achten: z.B. das S'elbe :) --Kato-cha 16:42, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, ich weiß. Zum Beispiel: das '''g'elbe Ei --Kato-cha 17:06, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hi Du hast mich auf dieses Wiki gebracht, weil du das bei uns im Almanach mal erwähnt hast. Ich hab mal reingeschaut und fand den Artikel zu HM:SNES einfach nicht würdig genug für dieses Spiel, als dass ich ihn hätte stehen lassen können. Das Spiel ist nämlich in meinen Augen noch immer ein Highlight. Aber ich treibe mich wirklich gerne in mehreren Wikis rum. Zwar nicht viele, aber immerhin. Das Metroid Wiki gefällt mir zwar optisch überhaupt nicht, aber ich liebe Metroid, deswegen bastel ich da auch hin und wieder rum. DelNorte 15:43, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ok also Super Metroid ist für mich DAS Spiel der Spiele EVER. Ich liebe es. Es gibt wohl kein Spiel, das auch nur annähernd an diese Atmosphäre herankommt. Auch wenn das natürlich jeder anders sieht. Ich merke gerade, dass es hier einige eher unsinnige Kategorien gibt, nämlich die Kategorien: Frühling / Sommer / Herbst / Winter. Was soll denn darunter kategorisiert werden? Außer den Pflanzen, was ja auch gemacht wurde, was ich aber auch komisch finde, denn es gibt ja bereits einen Artikel, der alle Pflanzen auflistet, dann brauchts dazu keine eigen Kategorie mehr. Hab mal Löschvorlagen draufgeklebt. DelNorte 16:34, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab noch HM2 für Game Boy Color und Friends of Mineral Town. Dazu könnte ich mich vielleicht auch irgendwann mal auslassen. Frag doch mal beim Chef nach ob du Admin werden kannst. Dir scheint viel an diesem Wiki zu liegen. Wenn er sich nicht meldet kannst du auch bei der Zentrale anfragen und eventuell das komplette Wiki adoptieren. DelNorte 16:51, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Re:... Ich hab dir mal die Rechte gegeben, mir fehlt einfach die Zeit. Auf rapidshare lade ich noch alle wichtigen Dateien (Bilder, Artworks, Logos und Packshots) hoch. Ich hoffe du kannst sie alle in diesem Wiki einbauen ;)--Link1205 20:02, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Versteh grad nicht was du möchtest :), also wenn du sowas meinst: Liste aller Spiele, links in der Navigation. Falls du Vorlagen meinst. Da gibt es nicht noch mehr. Müssen alle selbst erstellt werden. Am besten du schaust im MarioWiki mal vorbei, dort gibt es ziemlich viele, an denen kannst du dich ja orientieren.--Link1205 20:12, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Benutz einfach --Link1205 20:19, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::http://www.file-upload.net/download-2922311/Harvest-Moon-Press-Pack.zip.html Die besagten Dateien--Link1205 21:23, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gratulation Glückwunsch zu deiner Beförderung! DelNorte 21:59, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Naja ich denke man sollte einen freundlichen Umgang pflegen wenn man miteinander an einem gemeinsamen Projekt arbeitet. Das versuche ich auch immer wieder meinen Usern im Almanach vorzumachen, die manchmal (besonders gegen Neulinge) ohne es zu wissen recht harsch und kritisch werden. Die meinen es eigentlich nur gut aber vertreiben dadurch Neulinge nur. Und deswegen finde ich, dass man möglichst freundlich zueinander sein sollte. DelNorte 22:09, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Re: Design Änderung Geht über eine MediaWiki Seite. Du solltest aber CSS beherrschen, bevor du was änderst ;). Also ich glaube, es sollte hier gehen: MediaWiki:Monaco.css --Link1205 17:07, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gute Idee Hey vielleicht kennst du mich noch aus Game-Pedia.Ich hätte da eine tolle Idee wie ihr Harvest Moon Wiki wieder in Ordnung bringen könnten.Da du nur Admin bist,kannst du nicht soviel machen.Und wie ich gerade bemerkt habe ist dieses Wiki inaktiv.Also warum Adoptierstdu es nicht einfach.Einfach hier beantragen.DarkPain14 22:43, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) so habs beantragt jetzt liegt es an dir.Wenn du Harvest Moon Wiki adoptieren möchtest einfach hier schreiben das du Harvest Moon Wiki adoptieren möchtest.Der ist damit einverstanden musst dich aber melden.217.236.31.117 14:52, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hi Sum2k3 ist mir auch nur aufgefallen weil de gestern den Artikel bearbeited hattest, würd gern mehr machen hab aber leider keins der Spiele daher schau ich mich mal so um und bei Fragen werde ich mich dann schon mal über die Artikeldiskussionseiten melden. muss jetzt leider Schluß machen mfg Pain88 Dissi 13:15, 25.Mär. 2011 Hii Sum2 ich hab die Kategorie Ort(BtN) bei vier oder fünf Artikel mal eingefügt. Es ist schon ätzend wenn man hier alleine rumgurkt, ist halt bei meiner Arbeitszeit leider nicht zu vermeiden. Kann halt nur sehr spät on sein. Falls dich interessiert ich bin eine Sie und 23 Jahre alt kannst aber duzen ist schon ok so. XD P.S Hab aber nur die Mittlere Reife geschafft. Ich bewundere echt deine Schreibkunst und ich wäre schon froh wenn ich meine Gedanken über dies und das so ausdrücken könnte wie du. Klingst manchmal wie ein Philosoph. Ich mach dann mal Schluß für heute. tschüß Pain88 Dissi 00:45, 26.Mär. 2011 Vorschläge Hallo, du scheinst nicht mehr allzu aktiv in diesem Wiki zu sein, dennoch habe ich eine Frage, da du immer noch regelmäßig online bist. Könntest du ggf. Die Nachrichtenseiten und das neue Forum einschalten? (Falls du es nicht weißt, das geht hier: Spezial:WikiFunktionen). Im Übrigen nettes Wiki, ich bin gerade dabei alles rund um FoMT zu editieren, aber das ist echt viel. LG '''Ad-dri Nachrichtenseite Blog 17:32, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC)